The American Mudblood
by Writerswand
Summary: Natalie is a muggle-born. The only muggle-born of the generation to get accepted to Hogwarts. but...is she really a muggle-born? What's happening to all of them? It's up to a small group of friends to find out what's happening-before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the characters in this except for the ones not in the Harry Potter series, this is not my first fanfic but is my first on this site. **

~The American Mudblood~

Prologue

Albus walked around his parents' house in Godrics Hollow. His parents were away at some family reunion and his older brother, James, (he was 13) was babysitting him and his little sister Lily. He didn't like this, he was old enough to watch himself. Albus was 11, Lily 9. James was in his room trying to complete an essay he was assigned to complete over the summer holidays. He has always been a slacker since his first year, he always saves his homework for the last minute. Albus remembered his report card that was sent home, all D's and P's, Disasters and Poors. Albus was playing hide and seek with Lily. He didn't want to, but he was bored and Lily persuaded him to. Suddenly he heard their parent's bedroom door close.

"Lily, we aren't supposed to go in there!" Albus called.

He walked over to the room and started to go for the knob, he stopped. He hesitated, his hand on the knob. He wasn't sure if he should go in or not. He turned the knob and went in. His parents wouldn't be home for a while yet…hopefully they aren't apperating back already. He searched around the whole room, looking under the master bed, the closet, everywhere. Lily was nowhere to be found. Where was she? Then Albus almost slipped, he caught himself on the edge of his Dad's desk. He looked down to see what he slipped on, cursing under his breath. It was a piece of parchment. He picked it up, it was old and crumpled, there was a note attached.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" Albus read aloud. Words appeared on the paper. Albus almost dropped it. Being born to a wizard family got you use to these sort of things, but this still startled Albus.

_'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Purveyors' of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are Proud to Present_. **THE MARAUDER'S MAP', ********the parchment read.**

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? They must be codenames, Albus thought. What else could they be? They were such weird names. Then a map appeared. It was a map of the school James went to, the one Albus will be going to this year and Lily in two. It showed people walking around. This could be useful. Before sticking it in his back pocket he read the words the note said to say to close the map:

"Mischief Managed!"

Just the Lily's voice called out:

"Albus! I'm behind you!"

Albus spun around. "No you aren't," he was annoyed. "Where are you Lily? Stop fooling,"

Suddenly Lily appeared, a velvet cloak at her feet. Albus knelt down and picked it up. He ran the weird cloak through his fingers. It was light, soft and warm. There was a small hole in it, but decide that, it was intact, brand new.

"Invisibility Cloak" Albus breathed.

"You should bring it to school" Lily suggested.

Albus nodded and walked into his room. This could be as useful as the map. He didn't like the feeling he got though. He felt as if he was stealing from his parents. It gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Lily seemed to notice his discomfort. She rolled her eyes.

"Albus come _on_, just pack it, they will never know," she said.

"Says the troublemaker, you almost as bad as James," Albus said jokingly.

"That's me," Lily grinned.

They laughed. When they were done Lily sighed.

"I don't want to wait two years…" she trailed.

Albus smiled as he walked out of his parent's room to his. His school trunk was packed with everything he needed, from his uniform to his cauldron and books. Going to Diagon's Alley wasn't really a big deal, he went there a lot, but he did admit, getting a wand was cool. Albus shoved the map and cloak in the trunk under his uniform and snapped it close. Albus's barn Owl, Chocolate, chirped in his cage.

"Sorry Sorry" Albus said rushing to give him his food. He gave him a little treat, his favorite food, chocolate.

Suddenly a sharp _Crack! _Sounded from downstairs and Albus assumed that his parents had arrived home. He walked out of his room and to the top of the stairs and looked down at where his parents were.

"Harry, I'm going to go cook dinner," His Mum, Ginny, announced.

His Father, Harry, must have nodded or something. Albus wouldn't know, he wasn't down there.

**Sorry it's short…**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK, I will be switching between first person perspectives of two people every chapter or so, just want to get that out, I wanted to go the whole story with one perspective but it won't really work…**

Chapter 1

We all finally arrived at Kings Cross Station. It took forever for everyone to get ready, I'm surprised we haven't missed the train yet, we still have five minutes. We met my cousins by the platform 9 and ¾. Rose and Hugo were standing by their parents, my Aunt Herminie and Uncle Ron. This would be Rose's first year, like me. Hugo was too young, as was Lily; they will enter in two years. Rose was bouncing up and down standing by the trolley, her red curls bouncing on her shoulders. She was just as excited as me, who wouldn't be? We were going to the best school ever! Some of my old muggle friends hate school, when I was little I always wondered why, I understand now. I walked over to Rose, pushing my trolley, Chocolate chirped annoyingly. I fed him just an hour ago, that owl was a pig. I don't want him to get fat so I guess I'll deal with it.

"Excited?" I asked her.

"Who wouldn't be? We're going to the best school ever!" Rose exclaimed, bubbly as ever.

"My thoughts exactly," I laughed.

James walked over to us. "You should be nervous, the professors are going to overload you with homework, 'specially Slughorn," James grinned.

I rolled my eyes. James was a joker, but he couldn't help but to smile, he was just like that. Maybe the professors overload him.

"James stop scaring them," Mum said.

Dad and Uncle Ron couldn't help but smile, but when Aunt Herminie shot them a glare they stopped.

"He's not scaring us," Rose said.

"I want to go!" Lily whined.

"Your too young, just wait a little while," Mum reassured her, she's been complaining all the way here.

"Hugo's been acting the same exact way," Rose whispered in my ear.

I nodded as Lily continued.

"Two years Mum! Two years!"

Dad looked at his watch. "Oh look at the time, we have to head on through!" he announced.

"James," Mum nodded and he ran through the brick wall, with no sound.

Then she nodded towards my direction and Rose and I ran through the brick wall, I squeezed my eyes shut as we went through. I opened my eyes on the other side and looked around. Where was James?

"Come on slow pokes, don't want to miss the train do you?!" James called from the train.

Rose and I raced to him and loaded the train, following close behind him.

"You can find your own seats right?" James asked stepping into a seat with a bunch of his friends.

We nodded as we walked down the aisle. There, near the back of the train was an empty seat.

"Rose, over here come on," I said as I started walking towards it.

I stopped outside the door. Someone was inside it, some blond kid. I shrugged and slid the door open.

"May we sit here?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged turning to look from the window. Rose and I walked in and put our trunks and such up above our seats, and then we sat down in the seats across from the boy.

"Hey, I'm Rose, and this is Al, what's your name?" Rose asked.

Before he could answer the door slid open with a loud _crash!_ And a short girl with long reddish-brown hair appeared. Her hair was dripping wet, as if she came out of the rain, wait… she did, it was raining outside…

"May I sit here? There's no other seats…," the girl trailed.

I looked at everybody else and they seemed fine with it. "I guess," I replied.

"Thanks," the girl said putting her trunk up before sitting down.

**I would make it longer but I want to leave ya guys hanging. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally onto the next chapter of my Harry Potter fanfic!**

**Chapter 2**

**New POV**

I slowly regained consciences from my troubled sleep last night. I hadn't slept well all summer so far. The days have been weird too. This is my weirdest summer yet and it's my twelfth. (I'm only 11, the summer after your birthday is your twelfth) My eyes fluttered open to the dim room lit just by the light casting through the window. It was July 31st. I stood up and threw on a pair of jeans and tank top. It was going to be pretty warm in Rochester, New York for once. I walked downstairs to the kitchen where my Dad and older brother, Ryan, were eating cereal. (Ryan is fifteen) My mom died when I was nine, it's only been two years and I miss her so much. I don't know how my parents ever met, they are so different. My mom is-was- spontaneous, creative, fun-loving, and awesome. I guess I'm like here. My Dad is…well…not like her. Ryan is in between. He's always out with his friends playing sports-and hooky- and torturing little kids, including me.

"Natalie, you have mail," My Dad told me as I began to eat my cereal. He didn't look up from his newspaper. Ryan was reading some magazine.

"Ok…" I trailed. I rarely get mail.

I quickly finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. I picked up the letter and leaned against the wall by the trash as I read the envelope.

**Ms. N. Sinclaire**

**The room by the top of the stairs**

**258 Shorecliff Drive**

**Greece**

**Rochester; New York**

I stared at the envelope. That's a weird way to write an address. My family didn't seem to notice I wasn't reading the letter. I tore apart the envelope and pulled out the paper, tossing the envelope in the trash. I quickly scanned it and couldn't believe what I just read. So I actually read it instead, I still couldn't believe it. I reread it like four times and still couldn't make sense of the letter. It's something my Dad would say-in a fake English accent- that it was a bunch of rubbish. My mom's jaw would fall open and- actually…I don't know what she'll do.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
**_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

_**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

Dear. N. Sinclaire,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Headmistress_

"Dad? Did you sign me up to go to some boarding school?" I asked.

"That doesn't sound half bad," Ryan said flipping a page in his magazine.

Dad chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "No why?" he asked, his eyes still glued on his paper.

"Well I got accepted to some school in England…," I trailed.

"England? Is this some sort of joke? Let me see it," Dad said actually taking his eyes off the paper and extending his arm out to me for the letter. I handed it to him. His eyes widened as he read it.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Must be some sort of joke, there's no such thing as magic," he said.

"It sounds real to me,"

"Even if it is, you're not going, that's final,"

"Sounds like a good idea, she'll fit in with all the other crazies," Ryan said.

I sighed and stared to walk out of the room when I heard a crash from behind me. I spun around and a tall woman with a firm jaw stood in the middle of the room. I guess you could say she looked strict. She wore a long dark green cloak and had a black witches hat on her neat grey bun.

"Holy Crap!" Ryan swore.

"Who the hell are you?" My father asked.

"Minerva McGonagall, your daughter has been accepted into Hogwarts and needs to get her school supplies, we normally don't do these…visits, but in some cases with muggle-borns we do, I will explain more if need be," she said in a English accent.

"I don't need be, my daughter is not going to your school!" My Father cried.

My jaw fell open. This was a real school? Why can't I go? I didn't say anything though.

"Ok Then," the Minerva lady said. She turned around-gave me a slight wink- and disappeared.

"Dad, you should have said 'who the bloody hell are you?' she was English," Ryan said putting down his magazine.

"I should have, shouldn't I?" Dad laughed, folding up his paper and setting it down.

"I just don't get how she got in here and then disappeared," I said.

"Some magic trick, you're still not going," he said not looking at me as he crumpled up my letter and tossed it in the trash.

I pursed my lips together. "Mom would have let me,"

Ryan fell silent. Dad turned to me with an annoyed look on his face. "She's not here now is she?"

I shook my head and turned to head back upstairs to my room. When I reached it I plopped down on my bed sighing. I'm not the kind of girl to complain that my life's so hard and life sucks…but I have one thing to say, missing my mom hurts like hell.

I don't think it was fully my idea but I decided to pack up and run away. I pulled a discarded book bag out from underneath my bed and packed it with a hoodie, a few books and notebooks, and my money. My birthday was in June so I still have that, and combined with my chore money I have a bit more than 100 bucks. I swung my book bag over my shoulder and unlatched the window. I swung one leg over and climbed out. I started climbing down when I slipped. I tried clawing at the house to catch my fall, but I hit the ground feet first and unhurt. I sighed, weirder things have happened to me. I ran to the nearest bus stop. I climbed onto the bus that stopped there and paid. I sat down; this was going to be a long bus ride.

I walked off the bus-my legs asleep- in New York City. I walked around for a bit. Now how was a girl supposed to get to London from here? And when she got there, what would she do until school started? And where in the world could you buy dragon skin robes?

So…I basically lived in an alleyway for a few weeks. I made friends with some homeless guy. One day I woke up and he was stroking the feathers of an owl and a letter lay beside me.

**Ms. N. Sinclaire**

**An alleyway in New York**

**Manhattan**

**New York**

I opened the letter. It was the same acceptance letter I received exactly three weeks ago.

"So you got yourself an acceptance letter to Hogwarts eh?" the homeless guy asked.

"I guess…" I trailed.

"That was a nice place back in the day, you better hurry up and get to Diagon's alley,"

"What?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled a long, slender stick out of his pocket. He waved it once and New York was gone

I appeared in an alleyway by a tavern called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' As soon as my feet hit the ground I threw up everything I ate the past week.

"Apperating does that to first timers," the old guy said.

I stood up and wiped my mouth with a cloth he handed me, then I tossed it in a garbage can.

"Apperating? Why don't you just call it teleporting?" I asked. This guy must be one of those magic people like Minerva lady, she probably 'apperated' in and out of my house.

The old man laughed. "Welcome to London little lady,"


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! Now I have a reason to continue this fanfic! I got my first reader!**

**Aprilflowers: hehe, ^^ your find out, thankys**

**Disclaimer- I am NOT-in any shape, size or form- J.K. Rowling, I own nothing! ^^ Except my OC's and plotline...oh wait...what is my plotline...? Oh yeah! I remember now! i gotta work on that...**

**Chapter 3**

***Natalie's POV***

I rubbed my eyes and noticed the guy wasn't wearing his homeless guy rags anymore, he had a yellow suit on, he had thinning grey hair and pale skin. He was also quite tall, an inch or so taller then that Minerva lady.

"Are you a Sorcerer or something?" I asked.

The man laughed again. "We call it wizards here,"

"So they lady that came to my house was a witch?"

"Did this lady have a firm jaw and looked stern but nice?"

I nodded. "She said her name was Minerva McGonagall..." I trailed. Where had i heard that name before? Oh yeah! On my acceptance letter! "She's Hogwarts Headmistress!" I exclaimed.

The man nodded. "Yes Ms. Sinclare,"

"So who are you really? and why were you in New York?" I asked, wanting to find some answers.

"I'll tell you everything, but I don't think you want to talk in an alleyway?"

I looked around. We were in front of a run down looking building that was in a dark alleyway, they were dark wet puddles and a lot of trash cans. This place stank. I've always wanted to go to Europe. but not exactly these parts. I nodded.

The man led me into 'The Leaky Cauldron.' When we were inside I saw it wasn't rundown at all. The lighting was pretty dim but enough to see by. It wasn't very crowded but I supposed it normally was. It looked like a bar or tavern, something like that. There were many empty tables and chairs. Only a few people sat around, drinking, eating, both, or neither.

"Good afternoon Xenophilius, who do you have with you today?" the man behind the counter asked. He looked a little bored, but his interest piped when we walked in. Anyways...what kind of name was Xenophilius? It was weird...

"Good afternoon to you too, Just working on my muggle-born article, this is Natalie Sinclare of New York,"

"All the way from the states? Surely you just couldn't have found a muggle-born in London?"

"Alas, there seems to be a decrease..."

"What a pity..."

We sat down at one of the tables. I looked around, confused and fascinated.

"Do you want anything?" Xenophilius asked me.

I shook my head. I wasn't really hungry or anything.

"Well first, I am Xenophilius Lovegood, editor and author of the Quibbler, have you heard of it not?"

I shook my head, haven't the faintest clue of what he just said.

He laughed. "Of course you wouldn't, I'm just teasing, anyways, I'm doing an article on muggle-borns-wizards and witches whose parents do not possess magic- I wonder...how do Hogwarts pick out muggle-borns? and how do they convince their parents to let them come? And Lastly, the most important, if their family never possessed magic, why do they? I'm not anti-muggle-born or anything, I'm just curious," Mr. Lovegood explained. Lovegood was a funny name as well, haha.

"Well don't ask me, I'm just learning about all of this," I said.

"Indeed, my second question I have found an answer already by your help, the headmistress-or master- goes to them...I still have a lot of answers to figure out still..." he trailed, lost in thought.

"Ahem?" I coughed.

He looked up, a little puzzled. "Wha-Oh! Right. We need to get you to school by September first, we better get going to Diagon's alley," Mr. Lovegood said standing up.

He walked to a small closet in the back of the main room and I followed. We entered the small room and he closed the door behind us. I looked around, the room was empty, we faced a grey, stone wall. Mr. Lovegood walked up to the wall and pulled out his stick.

"My wand," he said to me before tapping a few bricks. I didn't really pay attention to the order, I was kind of focused on something else.

A huge entrance way was forming in the middle of the wall. It grew wide and tall into an archway.

"We have to go to Gringots Bank first, do you have your own bank account in the muggle world? We can exchange your muggle money for wizard money and set you up a vault," Mr. Lovegood explained.

"I do," I told him.

He nodded as we walked straight forward to the hugest building in 'Diagon's alley.' We walked up the stone steps and entered a building full of...Goblins! I looked around, they looked like bankers...mean, grumpy bankers. Well what do you expect? When magic, wizards, and witches exist surely other mythical creatures have to as well. Oh! Maybe Dragons exist too!! Awesome!

"Are dragons real?!?" I asked.

"Yes, I would recommend you not to go to Romania," Mr. Lovegood answered me.

Oh, they weren't nice like in_ Eragon _series or whatever it was called. They were like the dragons in those stupid fairy tales. Maybe Unicorns are nice...if they are real, Unicorns can't be evil.

Mr. Lovegood went up to the head goblin-or he appeared to be the head goblin-and spoke to him. I just looked around amazed, not really paying attention. The Goblin looked down at me and nodded and typed a few things into his computer. **(They had an upgrade, lol...sorry for the authors note in the middle of the chapter!) **

The Goblin hopped off his chair and walked over to a door on the far side of the bank. "Come on," he said gruffly.

"Go on," Mr. Lovegood said giving me a slight push.

I ran to the goblin and followed him through the dark, eerie hallways of the wizards bank, my shoes slapping against the hard, dirty stones.

The goblin stopped in front of a silver colored vault. "I'm sorry if we messed up your amount, were trying a new system for muggle-borns, magic and computers, neh," he said muttering the last part to himself.

I nodded as he unlocked the door. I walked in. There were small piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins all over. I wonder, in the the wizard world, did this make me rich or poor?

I picked up two handfuls of gold, silver, and bronze coins that the Goblin told me were called Galleons,sickles, and knuts. Strange names for money.

I followed him out made my way outside of the bank. I caught a glimpse of Mr. Lovegood in a shop by the window. I ran over there, he drank something called a 'butterbeer.' Strange...

"Hey Natalie, could you handle shopping by yourself? All this tires an old man like myself, find me when your done and I'll take you to Kings Cross Station, I didn't realize how late in the month it was," he said.

Before I could answer he disappeared in the crowd of the shop. "Sure?" I mumbled walking out. I made my way to a shop called 'Olivanders.'

I walked in and looked around. It was a wand shop. I did need a wand, it would be best to get that first, I guess.

But where was the store manager? I walked over to the counter and rested my arms on the counter. "Hello?" I called out.

No one answered. I waited a few minutes, still no answer. I was getting a little annoyed. Maybe it was self buying or something?

I walked through a door and to the wall covered in rows of boxes. I pulled one out and opened it. I pulled out a short, thick brown wand. I waved it around grinning when _BOOM! _the part of the store around me collapsed, piling me under boxes of wands and shelves.

Just then an ancient looking man scrambled out of a back room. He had really wrinkly skin and white, messy hair. His eyes were old, like they have seen to much, but they showed that he was nice, if not flickered with anger.

"What are you doing to my store!?" he asked, enraged.

I scrambled out from under the boxes and knelt, clutching the brown wand. I dropped it. "I-"

"Muggle-born?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "I'm Olivander, wand maker, second best in Europe-- let's get you a wand," he said helping me up. I walked back to in front of the counter, Olivander behind.

"Well we know that one doesn't suit you, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around," Olivander said turning around to face the shelves.

"But I'm not a wizard, I'm a girl, I would be a witch" I pointed out.

Olivander shrugged. "The saying still works does it not? Ah," he said pulling out a long, slender, black wand. He turned around and handed it to me.

I waved it around in a circle. A sonic blast in the form of a circle blast forward and hit the shelves, causing them to fall.

"Not that one!" Olivander said snatching it away from me.

He picked another one up and handed it to me.

With a flick of my wrist the light on the counter exploded, glass flying everywhere.

I squeezed my eyes shut, i felt Olivander taking the wand from me and handing me another.

--

I had been there a while and we still hadn't gotten me a wand. We must have gone through all the wands in his shop.

"There must be a mistake or something, I'm sorry--oh, maybe this one..." Olivander said pulling a almost clear but cloudy slender, average length wand to me. It was pretty.

"Unicorn hair, dragons skin and a single phinox feather," he informed me, a hopeful expression on his face.

I nodded and took it as he handed it to me. I waved it around in a circle, I like that motion. A ring of fire appeared. Olivander winced, but it looked different, a healing fire, not a destructive one. Then the fire changed to a flash of white light.

"That's the one," Olivander breathed.

I nodded and put it in my pocket after paying him for it.

I left the shop and looked at my list. One item down, a bunch more to go.

--

I left the animal shop, pushing my now full trolley out on to the paved stone road. I don't know why they call carts trolleys, English people are strange. No offense intended. I had all of my school supplies and I just bought an Owl. The man there said they brought mail back and forth between people. My owl was really pretty, it was all white and had a cute little pink spot on one of it's wings. It was small, a snowy owl or something I think it was called.

I was heading back to the shop where I last Mr. Lovegood when a shop caught my eye. It looked like a prank shop or something. I walked in and it was bustling with people. There were a bunch of items that my jokester of s brother Ryan would love to get. There were things that made you puke, nose bleed, and such. Then there were these candie spray things that girls were crowded around, their ages ranged from about my age to seventeen. I rolled my eyes, something about love potions, that crap. I could probably use some of this stuff..eh..maybe later. I walked back to the shop where Mr. lovegood was. He was waiting outside the shop.

"Ready to go to Kings Cross Station?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess," I was ready as I'll ever be.

We apperated to a train station. This time I didn't throw up.

"Go to platform 9 and 3/4, and be quick, you have 2 minutes until ten" he said before apperating away.

I sighed, wondering what he possibly could mean.

--

I walked around and saw two teenage girls standing by a platform.

"Are you ready?" One asked.

"You go first," the other said.

The first girl nodded and ran at the brick wall.

I winced, but she went through! My eyes widened as I ran to the second girl. "How did she do that?" I asked.

The girl looked at me confused. "Oh," she said looking around. "First year muggle-born?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "My name's Elizabeth, my friend's name is Emma, were fifth years, here, you can run onto the platform with me,"

I slowly walked next to her as we broke into a run, crashing right through the brick wall between platform nine and ten.

We emerged in a new train station, platform 9 and 3/4.

"Who did you bring along Liz?" the girl who I presumed was Emma asked.

"First year muggle-born," Lizzy said.

Emma nodded to me as they walked to the train. I followed them as they entered a compartment.

"Were sitting with our friends and the prefects-your find what that is later- I'm sure there's a seat somewhere in the back," Lizzy said to me.

I nodded, wringing out my wet reddish-brown hair. I now lugged my school trunk to the back of the train. The last compartment wasn't full. I slid the door open and it hit the wall with a crash. I saw three kids in the seats. There was a blond boy, a redhead girl with freckles, and a black haired girl, his green eyes wide in his glasses.

"May I sit here? There's no more seats..." I trailed.

"Sure," the redhead girl said.

"Thanks," I said putting my trunk above the seat, latching the door closed.

I sat in the same green seat a little ways away from the blond boy that was staring out the window. The other boy and the girl sat in the seat across from us.

"Hi, I'm Rose, this is Albus, are you a first year as well?" the redhead girl said. She had cute little red curls.

"Yeah...I trailed. "I'm muggle-born...Natalie,"

**^^ Finished! Hopefully this gets more readers as the chapters get more interesting! ^.~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ha! Did anyone notice my mess up? In the last chapter when Natalie entered the train compartment she described Al as a black haired GIRL with glasses and green eyes. Haha. **

**Aprilflowers96: I liked that too, I like the circle motion ^^ *whoosh* hehe. ...Yeah, me too, I had to go get the seveth book and open it to the chapters to find his name, that's why I call him Mr. Lovegood in the story! ^.~**

**WritersWand**

**The American Mudblood**

_**~Chapter 4~**_

_**Hogwarts and Strange Hats**_

Rose nodded and smiled, Albus-that's such a strange name, I'm going to call him Al- attempted a meek smile. I turned my head to look at the blond boy. His head was turned towards the window as he stared out at the falling rain and moving countryside. I wanted to know his name but I didn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable.

Rose must have been curious too because she turned to the blond boy and asked: "What's your name? You a first year too?"

He turned his head to look at us; his eyes were a soft blue. "Yeah, and my name is Scorpius," he said.

Rose nodded. "Cool,"

.

The train ride continued with little conservation. I was relieved when the train came to a slow stop and the whistle let out one long note. We all stood up and gathered our things. We carried them off the train and we-as well as all the other students- were greeted by a huge, black bearded man named Hagrid.

No! Seriously! He had to be like eight feet tall! He was giant, maybe he was one, for if wizards are real why not other magical things? If he was he was a short giant. I wonder if he was a good basketball player…wait…he may not play, this is England, I remember from an episode of _Suite life on Deck _where they thought they were going to play Basketball with these two English jerks but then it turns out the English have a game called Hoops…Or they could just not know about it cause their all wizards.

He said we were going to get to the school by carriage. While we were walking to the carriages Rose cast me aside.

"Hey, you want some candy? I'm not really hungry at the moment," she whispered.

"Thanks," I said taking the small box in my hands. I raised an eyebrow at it as I opened it. Suddenly a brown frog jumped out of the box.

"Catch it!" Rose cried.

I grabbed at the little frog and held it in my hands. It went still after a few moments.

"Just a spell, it's chocolate in the shape of a frog," Rose grinned as I bit into it. It was really good. I quickly finished it and looked back at the box. I soon figured out it was a card. It featured a young woman with bushy brown hair…She waved at me!

My jaw dropped.

"Magic, wizard pictures move-hey! That's my mom!" Rose giggled as we climbed onto the carriage.

Above the picture the card read "Hermione Granger-Weasley," Below the picture was a few sentences describing her.

"Keep it, their trading cards," Rose told me.

I nodded as I slipped the card into my robes pocket. Then I noticed nothing was pulling the carriages. I almost screamed when I remembered it had to be magic, I didn't bother to ask.

.

We entered the grand doors of Hogwarts. We were told to drop our stuff by the door and it will be taken to our common room, by magic most likely. We were led to a dining hall called the Great Hall. Rose, Al, Scorpius, and I walked together, making no attempt to make anything more than small talk. Hogwarts was magnificent. I didn't speak at all actually; I just stared at the scenery wide eyed. We-with all the other first years- walked through the Great Hall and stopped by the steps that led up to the table where the Professors sat. The Headmistress-McGonagall- sat in the middle, grand chair, a stern, straight look implanted on her face. She was so different in school then out. A large woman clad in green stood by a chair with a witch's hat on it on top of the steps as she held a long list.

Rose leaned in towards me. "Professor Morris, Defense against the Dark Arts, deputy headmistress," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded as she started calling out names, it didn't seem to be in alphabetical order.

"Melissa Fitzmorris," she called.

A short girl with blond ringlets ran up the steps and sat in the chair, placing the hat on her head. After a few moments the hat called out 'Ravenclaw!' and the girl ran to a table full of cheering kids. The hat shouting out took me by surprise, I didn't really get it, magic I guess. That was my solution to everything lately.

I sort of droned out after that, draining out the sound of everything as I looked at my surroundings. Behind the teachers table were two tall windows, tall windows lines the side walls as well. There were four long tables running down the hall, all crowded with kids older than us. The ceiling was a dark as the night sky, lit by candles floating in mid air. Magic. My attention was snapped back into focus at the next name Morris called.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" she called.

I turned to Rose. "Where's Al?" I asked, noticing he wasn't there.

Rose made a little scoff as Morris said Scorpius's last name. "Huh? Oh, he got accepted into Gryffindor, the hat barely touched his head.

I nodded as 'Slytheryn,' finally came out of the hat.

Scorpius stood up and slowly dragged himself over to the table with the cheering kids.

"No one in Slytheryn ever turns out good," someone behind me whispered.

I bit my lip, but Scorpius seemed so nice…?

"Rose Weasley!" Morris called.

Rose pushed her way up to the hat; she didn't look like she was trying to be rude though. She sat down and Morris gently placed the hat on her red curls. It lingered for a few moments before shouting out 'Gryffindor!'

She jumped up and skipped over to the table of the cheering Gryffindors.

I spaced out again and didn't come back into focus until Morris called my name for the second time. I looked around; I was the last one standing. I felt my cheeks get warm as I walked up to the stool; a blush must have been forming. I sat down as the hat was placed on my head.

_ "Hmmm, what do we have here?"_ came a low voice that seemed to have intruded into my head.

I jumped, nearly falling out of my chair, a few kids laughed. "What-Magic!" I cried confused.

A few more kids joined the laughter but it stopped after a few moments.

_ "Yes, and I can hear your thoughts so you don't have to speak them, they can't hear me either,"_ the hat told me.

I swallowed back bile and nodded.

_ "Hm, where to put you?"_ it asked, mainly to itself.

'Just call out a random one like you did for the other first years,' I thought.

_ "I don't sort you by random Natalie Sinclaire, but by personality,"_ it explained.

'Oh,'

"Definitely not Hufflepuff, you're not normal by far,"

'Hey!'

_ "Don't take that the wrong way dear,"_

I pursed my lips together as it went on.

_ "Slytheryn could be an ideal choice, but you do have a good mind…and are pretty courageous, where to put you…"_ it trailed.

I rolled my eyes, getting impatient. 'Can you put me in Gryffindor so I can be with my friends?' I asked in my head.

It ignored me. "Ravenclaw!" it shouted out.

I jumped off the stool and roughly tore the hat from my head and placed it on the stool-don't worry, it's still fine, sadly.

I walked over to the table I saw the Melissa girl go to and where the cheering kids were. I felt a little sad about my placement. Would I be considered a nerd in this house? I hoped not, sure I'm fine with nerds, one of my best friends back in the States is one—but I'm not. I wasn't even with any of my friends. Slytheryn may even be slightly better! I sighed, this so wasn't fair. Hopefully people of other houses can hang out…

***sigh* sorry it's such a short chapter. Anyways, on to business. I have a few minor ideas to go along with this fanfic but besides those I got nothing. Plus I only know of one person whose reading this. So, I'm not totally dropping this but I'm leaving it, I don't know for how long. Maybe until I actually think of where to go with this, it started out just a thing I played out in my head when I got bored. Or I'll come back to it when I finish a few other fanfics I like a bit more and actually have readers. It's kind of pointless to be doing something if you have no readers except one...anyways, I also may start it again if some reviews and begs-or asks- me to continue it. I'm not really counting on the latter to come true. So, WritersWand tips her hat to you and heads out the door. Goodbye, I don't know if I'll be seeing you-or this fic- for a while yet, maybe never...*tear* Ok, better. lol. ...  
**


End file.
